1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency communications and, more specifically, to an antenna system employed in radio frequency communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio signals usually start with electrical signals that have been modulated onto a radio frequency carrier wave. The resulting radio signal is transmitted using an antenna. The antenna is a system that generates an electrical field (E field) and a magnetic field (H field) that vary in correspondence with the radio signal, thereby forming radio frequency radiation. At a distance from the antenna, as a result of transmission effects of the medium through which the radio frequency radiation is being transmitted, the E field and the H field fall into phase with each other, thereby generating a Poynting vector, which is given by S=E×H, where S is the Poynting vector, E is the E field vector and H is the H field vector.
Conventional Hertz antenna systems are resonant systems that take the form of wire dipoles or ground plane antennas that run electrically in parallel to the output circuitry of radio frequency transmitters and receivers. Such antenna systems require, for maximum performance, that the length of each wire of the dipole, or the radiator or the ground plane be one fourth of the wavelength of the radiation being transmitted or received. For example, if the wavelength of the radiation is 1000 ft., the length of the wire must be 250 ft. Thus, the typical wire antenna requires a substantial amount of space as a function of the wavelength being transmitted and received
A form of radiation, referred to as “Kor radiation,” has recently been discovered. Kor radiation corresponds to a radio frequency signal having a voltage and current at a radio frequency. This type of radiation exists as a result of electron spin and is based on radiation along an Hz vector in a three dimensional model of Maxwell's equations. This vector is not accompanied with an Ez vector, thus the radiation is a form of magnetic radiation. Kor radiation is the result of the electric charge in electrons in motion. Moving electron charge always has two components: forward velocity and electron spin. As a result, the electromagnetic field of a dynamic charge consists of two complex components: two (2) separate and distinct electromagnetic fields. The properties of these two electromagnetic fields are very different in space. Therefore, there is conventional electromagnetic radiation and the Kor radiation resulting from antennas that are capable of causing electrons to spin.
Kor radiation has the ability to penetrate certain substances with greater ease that conventional electromagnetic radiation. However, there is no currently-available practical antenna that is capable of receiving or transmitting Kor radiation. Therefore, there is a need for an antenna that facilitates communications using Kor radiation.